The present invention relates to a method and system of a representing information data, particularly those involving scanning of information data.
Methods and systems of the above mentioned type are widely known and used for example in television, radio-location, roentgenography, radioisotope analysis, storage tube of computer memory, etc. Scanning of the respective data is here performed for respective use.
In accordance with a method and system disclosed my U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,242, an interrogating element interrogates information data and a flow of impulses is produced in correspondence with the interrogated data, and the interrogating element moves successively in directions selected in response to commands formed in response to the impulses, from more than two directions with an equal probability. This provides for dependence between the tightness of scanning lines, the area of the pictured element, and the quantity of the information in the area of the pictured element, and the quantity of the information in the transmitted image, which leads to significant increase of resolving power. Flickering is eliminated. It is no longer necessary to return the interrogating element after each line to the beginning of the next line. The quality of images is improved.
In accordance with the proposal disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,421, when the interrogating element reaches a limit of an information field, it is moved back into the information field in a jump-like manner to a random point. This provides additional advantages in that a time of scanning near the field limits is the same as in the central area of the field, the density of lines of scanning does not depend on the value of the video signal scanned from the respective portion of the image, it is possible to regulate the average density of lines of scanning, and all together the quality of representing information data is improved. In accordance with the method and system disclosed in both above mentioned patents,.sup..sqroot.2 times more elements of image are scanned than in the prior art methods and systems when the interrogating element moves along the lines and then between the lines.
The methods and systems disclosed in the above mentioned patents can be however further improved. In the method and system disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,421 when the scanning element reaches a left or a right limit of the scanning field a new abscissa is selected while an ordinate remains unchanged, and when an upper or a lower limit is reached a new ordinate is selected while an abscissa remains unchanged. A new sampling or scanning is selected therefore only after the jump of the interrogating element from the limits of the image field. These actions are necessary, however they do not provide the operation of a system in an optimal mode.